Life After
by newkid-is-me
Summary: What if Rachel never got off the plane?
1. Chapter 1

Life After

Chapter One

Rackel looked down at hergrowing belly sadly. He deserved to know. After all he was the father of her child.. again. The baby moniter went off. Emma had started to cry. " Don't worry, mommie's coming" Rachel whispered to herself. She got up and walked to the door slowly, her pregnant belly showing slightly under her shirt. It had been 6 months since she had last seen Ross, her one true love. 6 months since they has last spoken, 6 months since she last heard those precious word. He loved her. She loved him too. She has tried to get off the plane, but that stupid flight attendant hadn't let her. Good thing I didn't call Ross on the plane, that would have maken things harder for me. And it would have gotten his hopes up. As much as she wanted to she couldn't bring herself to call and tell Ross that she was pregnant with his baby again. Rachel ahook herlself out of her thought as she reached Emma's room. She pushed open the door.

" Momma, can we see dada soon pwease? I miss dada, and unca Joey, unca Chandy, auntie Monica, and auntie Phoebe." Emma said. You could barely understand her, but with good listening you could hear what she said. Emma lifted her arms up in the air, signaling her mom to pick her up. Rachel picked up Emma. She looked at Emma.

" Yes, sweetie we can go to see daddy soon, I promise. Just let me tell your daddy first. Go back to sleep Emma." Rachel said as she gently put Emma in her crib. Rachel got up and walked out of the room and went back to her room. She picked up her phone and dialed alot of digits.. She was calling Ross on his cellphone. The phone started to ring. Ross picked up on the third ring. " Hi Ross" Rachel said.

" Hello Rachel, it's been a while. How's Emma? " He asked.

" She's good. She's talking a little and walking a little. She's misses you, Ross. Hell, I miss you too. I tried to get off the plane, but that stupid flight attendant wouldn't let me." Rachel answered.

"Well, I miss both you guys too, you should come over for a visit soon." Ross said.

" We are I just gotta get a plane ticket first. I have something to tell you, but I have to tell you face to face. It's really important." She said as she sat down on the bed. " Ow!"

" What happened?" Ross said concerned.

" Nothing. Just stubbed my toe" Rachel said clearly lying. She was having Braxton-Hicks contractions. " So I'll see you soon.Bye" She added.

" Of course you'll see me soon. Turn around." Ross said. Rachel turned around. She looked shocked. She walked over to the balcony and let him in. "How, did you climb up there?" She asked. She pulled down her shirt glad she picked to wear a big shirt to bed.

" Easy, I climbed the tree. So what did you have to tell me?" Ross asked.

" Well, you know how we said goodbye?" Rachel asked. Ross nodded. " Well I'm pregnant. I just thought that the father deserved to know first." Ross looked shocked.

" What? Why didn't you tell me. Wait do you know what we are having?" Ross asked. He gave Rachel a big hug. The baby moniter went off.

" I'll tell you later. Let's surprise Emma. I'll go in first you come in after me." Rachel walked over to Emma's crib and picked her up.

" Momma, are we gunna see dada soon? Emma said.

"Well actually you can see him soon. Look Emma there's daddy." Rachel said as she turned around and handed Emma to Ross.

**What do you think. Good.Bad. Tell me what you think. Please review. Thanks - Newkidisme.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lifer After

Summary: What if Rachel never got off the plane?

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot to put one for the last chapter. I don't own anything! So here it is again: I don't own anything! xD.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was busy being a ninth-grader with lots of homework and studying for exams to do. So i will try to update more often.**

Chapter Two

" Hi Emma! It's me daddy! Can I have a hug?" Ross asked. Emma wrapped her arms aroung him. Ross placed a kiss on her forehead. "I missed you sooooo much Emma! I'm never letting you out of my sight again! " Ross exclaimed. He turned to Rachel. " I got a job here. Teaching english to kids in elementary school. Before you ask, if I know how to speak french. I do now. After you left I realized how much I missed you and I knew I probably would not be able to get a job here if I didn't know french. So lets say I went back to school for six months and know I speak two languages fluently. What do you think? Ross said. Rachel walked up to Ross and gave him a hug. " So you think it's a good idea?" Rachel nodded. " So, I know it's been a long time since we actually dated.But can we start things up again. You know go out?

" Yes, Ross I will go out with you again. But, do you even have a place yet. No never mind you can live with us. Oh, and when do you start work?" She answered. Ross shrugged.

" I don't care right now. I missed you guys so much. : Ross said. Seeing Emma yawning he laid her back down in her crib and kissed her forehead. " Goodnight Emma. Daddy loves you." Ross said. He turned to Rachel. " We should talk about this baby. " Ross said, putting a hand on her stomach. Rachel nodded agreeing to what he was saying. She led him back to her, no now their bedroom.

" First off I didn't tell you that I was pregnant because I wanted to tell you in person. And second I don't know what we're having. I want it to be a surprise like it almost was last time." Rachel said. " So how are the others back home?"

" Well, Joey moved to California. Pheobe's 3 months pregnant with twins. Monica and Chandler are busy with Erica and Jack. I moved into Monica and Chandler's old apartment . Oh, and Tag came by looking for you, wanting to get back together even though you had a baby. I told him how you moved to Paris. He seemed to take it well. And you parents wanted me to tell you hi." Ross said.

" Ross, what do you think about flying back to New York for a vaction? I miss everyone back home. Then we can tell them the news of us having a baby again." Rachel said.

" That would be great. Then you could see how big Jack and Erica have grown. And Emma can bond with them. So yeah its settled, we're going to New York for vaction. But when? Should we book tickets for next week? Or the week after?" Ross asked.

" Next week if we can. I just started my maternity leave two days ago. Oh, I can't wait to see them again. I missed them so much!" Rachel said.

**So what did you think? Anyways please review and if you have any ideas that may fit into the story please tell me them. Thanks, Newkid-is-me.**


End file.
